mavhqfandomcom-20200215-history
Plasma Drake
SL name: Zach Tsuyoi Character name: Plasma Drake Character description: Reploid based on a dragon. Armor color is steel and blue. Has clawed hands and large metal talon feet. Built also with Large mechanized wings for high speed flight. Has a calm and yet serious personality. He's a very noble Reploid, though has a bit of a temper. Weapon(s): None Tech: None Abilities: Has adv hand to hand combat skills. Can use his plasma core to channel plasma energy through out his body. Causing him to shoot or coat plasma energy to his hands and feet. He can also channel it from his mouth for a devastating attack. The more he clocks into his core the stronger his attacks get. Because of this, his armor is able to withstand heavy amounts of temperature similure to a fire based Reploid. However it can run out and he is extremely venerable when that happens. Therefore he must wait for a long period of time for his plasma core to recharge. (5-7 hours). His wings give him enhanced speed and flight. Causing him to reach Mach 5 easily. With his plasma core, he can coat his whole body with plasma energy for a dash attack. However that too Drains power from it. Faction: Maverick Hunters Biography: Dr. Kyle Regal was head of a Defense Robotics Production. He’d help create various Reploids built for combat, especially for maverick hunting. Although a robotic engineer he was more of an astronomer at heart. He spent most of his free time, mapping the stars in his own personal planetarium. One day he was commissioned to create three Reploids. They were to be an special task force against any threat at the spaceport. Keeping the travel between earth and the space colonies safe. Dr.Regal actually took pleasure in this job. Designing Reploids for space was like a Dream to him. He put everything into the project. He wanted these Reploids to not only be able to work on ground, but in the very reaches of space as well. He based the three after his favorite constellations, Draco, Leo, and Taurus. ( Dragon, Lion, Bull). Their design was rather unique, many of his co-workers thought he was crazy on what he wanted for them. Condensed engines as powerful as large shuttles, and reactor cores of different energy sources. Regal had personal interest in these reploids. Due to the fact they would be able to work in space. With considerable amount of time and resources, they managed to pull it off. Regal and his team managed to create Warp Drive Leo, Jetstream Taurus, and Plasma Drake. Unlike the other two, Drake didn’t have the constellation name he was based on. Due to the fact Regal thought Plasma Drake sounded cooler. Drake, Leo, and Taurus were made to be the first line of defense against terrorist activity at the spaceport. Either it be on the ships, or the colonies they are tasked with keeping space transportation safe. If a situation escalated further, either Repliforce or the Maverick Hunters would be called in to assist. However due to the specs of these three, that would rarely happen. Until one case that had happened. Strange reploid attacks have been occurring throughout the area of the spaceport. They seem maverick but at the same time they weren't. Almost like they were being manipulated by someone. During one attack, Leo got hit with something from one of the reploids being controlled. Moments later it was too late for him. He was now under the mercy of this unknown controller and it’s first task, kill Dr.Regal. It happened out of nowhere. Leo went to Regal claiming he was having some technical issues. He couldn't’ say what it was but Regal happily took a look. It was then thats when Leo struck, and killed Regal right then and there. Drake and Taurus rushed to the scene, only to see the aftermath. Dr.Regal, there creator was gone...and Leo was know missing. Things continued to escalate as more Reploids are falling under this control. Drake and Taurus were tasked to finding Leo while both the Maverick Hunters and Repliforce were called in to assist. When Drake and Taurus found him, he was completely far gone. They had no choice but to take him down. Unfortunately during the fight Taurus got hit by the controlling virus and instantly turned on Drake. Now Drake had to fight another comrade of his but he was too weakened from the previous fight. Drake did all he could but couldn’t defeat Taurus in his state. When Taurus was going to finish off a weaken Drake, one of the Hunters appeared and destroyed Taurus. It was Magma Dragoon of the grapple unit. At first Drake hated him for how he killed Taurus but he had to admit, there was no other way. It was the same like Leo, and he was pretty sad they had to put down his teammates. Brothers even… It wasn’t Long that they managed to find the culprit. A hacker named Allen Kainer. He Planned to use a virus that gave him control over a Reploids electronic brain. Even rewrite it. His goal was to control reploids and bend them to his will. It was also revealed why Allen had Leo kill Regal. Regal had gotten himself involved with the investigation. And he had figured out who and how these reploids are being controlled. Not only that Allen had a vendetta against Regal. They use to study robotics together, almost like rivals. However Allen was more interested into software and programing than robotics. Regal was more favored with his use of Robotics than Allen's software. He grew jealous of Regal and vowed to show how his coding can be just as effective as building reploids. Thankfully, with the help of the Hunters and the Repliforce, Drake managed to avenge his fallen brothers put Allen to justice. He was taken away and sentenced a life in prison. Sadly since Drakes team was wiped out and his creator was dead, this pretty much destroyed the spaceport security task force. So being able to think for himself. He decided to take his luck with the hunters. Seeing they were much more effective. Due to his combat style He was put on the 14th Grapple Combat Unit with Magma Dragoon. Dragoon offered to take him under his wing and to train him to be a better fighter. So now with Dragoons training, Drake now hunts along with his fellow hunters in hopes to move up along the ranks. Category:Character Profiles Category:Role-play